pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: * Jack Skellington - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Sally - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Oogie Boogie - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) and Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Sandy Claws - Nature Cat * Dr. Finkelstein - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * The Mayer of Halloween Town - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Zero - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * The Corpse Kid - Harvey Beaks * The Corpse's Parents - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Harlequin Demon - Scaredy Squirrel * The Wolfman - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho) * The Slime Man - Johnny Test * The Devil - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Clown with the Tear Away Face - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * The Witches - WordGirl and Misha (Chuck's Choice) * The Vampire Brothers - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House), McGee (Camp Lakebottom) and Jeff Randell (Clarence) * The Zombie Band - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Rigby (Regular Show) and Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Mr. Hyde - Fishtronaut * The Creature the Under Stairs - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Behemoth - Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Undersea Gal - Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * The Cyclops - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * The Withered Winged Demon - Mundi (Doki) * Mummy Boy - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Igor - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Jewel Finkelstein - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) * The Pajamas Boy - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * The Pajamas Boy's Parents - Benson (Regular Show) and Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * The Easter Bunny - Flain (Mixels) * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * The Hanging Tree - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * The Hanging Skeletons - Various from "The Loud House" * The Creature Under the Bed - Doki * The Bats - Various from "Regular Show" * The Shadows - Various from "Mixels" * The Ghosts - Various from "Professor Layton Series" * The Pumpkins - Various from "Phineas and Ferb" * Medium Mr. Hyde - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Little Mr. Hyde - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Grim Reaper - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Jack-O'-Lantern - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost) * Old Witch - Amy Anderson (Supernoobs) * Frankenstein - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Snowman - Milo (Fish Hooks) * Love Elves - Foo (Harvey Beaks) and Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Asleep Elves - Agent Xero (The Modifyers), Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * Big Red Lobster - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Gate Keeper - Leo (Legend Quest) * Frog - Stanley Griff (Stanley) * Bass Player - Moff (Harvey Beaks) * Baby Doll - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Scary Teddy - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) * Zombie Toy Duck - Marty (ToonMarty) * Giant Snake - Todd (Wayside) * Jack-In-The-Box - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Mrs. Claws - Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) * Rat - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) * Shrunken Head - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * Granny - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Evil Wreath - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) * Skeletal Reindeers - Chowder, Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) and Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Little Girls with Pajamas - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) and Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Kid with Pajamas - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Fat with Pajamas - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Police Officer - Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Inspector - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * The Newscaster Reporter - Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Spoofs Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:YouTube Pictures Halloween Movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies